


Feuer

by Miellae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Sectumsempra Scene | Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's Duel in the Bathroom, Angst, Drabble, POV Draco Malfoy, Sectumsempra Scene | Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's Duel in the Bathroom, Short, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miellae/pseuds/Miellae
Summary: Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben so viel Schmerzen empfunden.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Feuer

Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben so viel Schmerzen empfunden. Der Boden unter seinem Rücken war kalt und nass, aber dieser Eindruck schien bereits in weite Ferne gerückt zu sein.  
Denn seine Brust war heiß. Glühend heiß.  
Er fing an zu husten, eine krampfhafte Bewegung, die seinen ganzen Körper erfasste. Spucke und Wasser flogen aus seinem Mund, mit jedem Husten mehr.  
Seltsam, er hatte doch gar nichts getrunken. Der Gedanke schwebte in weite Ferne, direkt nachdem er ihm gekommen war. Das war jetzt nicht wichtig.  
Er sog tief die Luft ein. Ihm war schwindelig, sein Kopf drehte sich unaufhörlich. Aber er konnte kaum atmen, es kam nicht genug Luft in seine Lungen.  
Ein. Aus.  
Ein. Aus.  
Konzentrier dich auf das was dir schwer fällt, hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter - wie aus weiter, weiter Entfernung.  
Nur, wenn du dich konzentrierst, kannst du es schaffen.  
Ein, Aus.  
Ein, Aus.  
Ein Atemzug nach dem anderen.  
Doch nichts, was er gerade spürte, nicht seine Anstrengung zu atmen, oder die Kälte, die vom Boden seinen Rücken empor kroch, noch das Wasser, das seine Kleidung durchtränkte, waren so klar wie der Schmerz.  
Seine Brust stand in Flammen. Er hustete weiter Wasser, für einen kurzen Moment von dem Gedanken erfasst, das Feuer zu löschen. Krampfhaft, versuchte er den Kopf ein Stück zu heben, das Wasser in seinem Mund auf das Feuer zu spucken. Kraftlos fiel sein Kopf wieder auf den Boden zurück, mit einem Knall wie aus weiter Entfernung und einem platschenden Geräusch.  
Entfernt war ihm bewusst, dass auch das weh tun hätte müssen. Tat es aber nicht.  
Warum brennt meine Brust eigentlich? Liege ich nicht in Wasser?  
Erneut hustete er Spucke hoch, ekliges Wasser, dass sich seinen Hals herabschlängeln und ihn ersticken wollte.  
Mit diesen widerlichen Hähnen hatte schon immer all das Wasser in dieser Schule nach Metall geschmeckt, aber so heftig war es noch nie gewesen. Seine eigene Spucke, die ihm den Rachen herabrann, schmeckte fast wie... wie...  
Die Kälte umschlang ihn. Horror schnitt durch den Nebel seiner Gedanken, fast so klar wie der Schmerz seiner Brust.  
Sein Kopf. Er musste sich auf seinen Kopf konzentrieren.  
Ein, Aus.  
Nur ein kleines Stück. Ein winziger Zentimeter.  
Ein, Aus.  
Die Augen nur noch ein wenig nach unten drehen, dann konnte er seine Brust sehen.  
Ein, Aus.  
Und das Feuer. Er musste die Flammen sehen.  
Ein, Aus.  
Rot. Überall war Rot. Auf seinem Hemd - mit Sicherheit hatte er kein rotes Hemd angezogen, nein, er würde nie, auch wenn es jetzt so aussah.  
Ein, Aus.  
Dracos Hände fingen an zu zittern. Seine Lippen bebten, und sein Husten verzerrte sich zu einem verzweifelten Schluchzen.  
Er würde sterben. Er erstickte nicht an Wasser, das er nicht getrunken hatte, oder Spucke, die er kaum im Mund hatte, sondern an Blut. Seinem eigenen Blut.  
Das auf der einen Seite in seine Lungen hinein und auf der anderen aus ihm hinaus auf die kalten, weißen Fliesen lief.  
Seine Lippe begann zu zittern...  
Ein,...  
Er wollte aufstehen.  
Ei-...  
Und Hilfe rufen.  
E-...  
Er brauchte Hilfe.  
Ein.  
Er würde sterben. 

Und Potter hatte ihn getötet.  
Vielleicht war es besser so, war das letzte, das Draco dachte, bevor der Nebel ihn einholte und das Feuer löschte.

**Author's Note:**

> Entstanden durch einen Test des Onlinetools Write or die - da es mir aber ganz gut gefällt, lade ich es einfach mal hoch.  
> Hier das Tool, für alle, die sich gerade schwer zum Schreiben motivieren können!  
> https://writeordie.com


End file.
